disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Norberg Peace Prize
"Norberg Peace Prize" is the fifty-fourth episode of the Disney Channel animated series Elena of Avalor. It premiered on October 11, 2019 and is the fifth episode in the third season. Plot The Feast of Friendship has ended and the visiting Royals are heading home. Isabel notes that the Feast of Friendship was a big success. Elena notes that is was, despite everything King Hector did and what happened as a result. However, out at sea, Hector taunts Queen Abigal about how his Wave Smasher is an indestructible ship and hands her a spear. Abigal throws the spear and it puts a hole in his ship. Hector blames Abigal for it even though he literally told her to do it. Hector warns Abigal she hasn't heard the end of this. At Avalor Palace, Abigal tells Elena what happened and how Hector is demanding she buy him a new ship or he'll ruin Norberg's Family Day, to the horror of Naomi, whose family is planning to go there to celebrate the holiday. When Elena asks what that is, Abigal explains that Family Day is the day Norbergian families honor each other by singing songs, share stories, and make Mulberry Juice and that Hector's planning to ruin it by not delivering the Mulberries. Abigal asks Elena to meditate and she agrees. Later, Elena is collecting books about diplomacy. Estaban comes in, to Elena's chagrin as she's still angry about his and Dona Paloma's stunt during the Feast of Friendship. He hands Elena a book King Raul wrote about diplomacy. Much later, Elena, Isabel, Gabe, and the Turners arrive in Norberg. Gabe gets the attention of Abigal's daughter Princess Chole to the chagrin of Naomi who is saddened to the point where she doesn't enjoy eating Shepard's Pie at Barlowe's Inn with her family as she would if Gabe was there. At Norberg Palace, Elena tries her best to meditate but Abigal and Hector prove to both be extremely stubborn and immature in a way that makes them constantly try to one up each other. Hector finally storms out. At Barlowe's Inn, Naomi's parents cheer her up by telling her the story of why Norbergians celebrate Family Day. Elsewhere, Chloe notices Gabe's feelings for Naomi and tells him to go to her. Taking a tip from Isabel regarding Javier, Elena stops Hector from leaving and takes him and Abigal to an island to build a raft. However, they once again start arguing. Isabel tells Elena they don't need to be friends to get along. Elena agrees and finally gets the two to start getting along. They go back and celebrate Family Day. Cast *Aimee Carrero as Princess Elena * Jenna Ortega as Princess Isabel * Jillian Rose Reed as Naomi Turner * Jorge Diaz as Gabe Nunez * Christian Lanz as Chancellor Esteban * Chris Parnell as Migs * Jess Harnell as King Hector *Rachel Brosnahan as Princess Chloe *Andrea Martin as Queen Abigail *Rich Sommer as Daniel Turner *Julie Nathanson as Scarlett Turner Song Royal Friends Trivia * The title is a pun on 'The Nobel Peace Prize' * Elena has a new outfit in this episode. * Elena is still mad at Esteban for what he did at the feast of friendship. * Naomi and Gabe‘s feelings for each other is confirmed. * '''Moral: '''You don't always have to be friends to work together or get along. Category:Elena of Avalor episodes